A Script Mage's Dilemna
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: Levy goes on a mission by herself for once, wanting to get away from everyone, but what happens when her mission goes horribly wrong? A Gajevy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I had this random idea for a fanfiction one day when I was going to sleep. And my mind couldn't stop thinking up ideas. Let's see how well this goes. Decided this is going to be a couple of chapter long, anywhere between 3-5. Haven't fully decided how to end it. That's how I write, I write as I go. Always, reviews are helpful! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Levy decided to take a mission by herself for once. There was a perfect mission asking for someone to decipher some ruins in the far regions of Fiore; specifically a script mage, which must have meant they were magic ruins, even better! Luckily she grabbed it before Reid could (he was on a mission with the Laxus gang anyways, not like he could). It paid pretty handsomely, so she didn't want to miss out on this chance on doing something she loved. She broke it to Shadow Gear, and of course they were like the boys she knew, trying to convince her to take them along. She didn't waver in her decision though. She loved her boys like brothers, but there were some times where she wanted to do a mission by herself and this was one of those times. They picked up a mission themselves and decided if she was going on a mission then they would too. The hugged and said their goodbyes and that they would meet the next day (theirs was a two day mission). Levy wasn't sure how long her mission was going to be, but she figured it would be at least a day up to 3 days. She packed for 4 days just in case.

She left shortly after she packed her stuff and it was about an hour and half train ride. She got out and met the person who was in charge of the post for help.

She put out her hand to the young woman with dark green hair, maybe slightly older than Levy herself. "Hello! I'm Levy from Fairy Tail! I heard you needed a script mage for deciphering some ruins?"

The lady smiled in response. "Yes! We are trying to figure out what they are saying and can't seem to decipher it. They are magic ruins, which no one has had any luck deciphering it. I hope you can be of some help!"

Levy smiled in response, "I will try my best!"

"The trail is from here about a 20 minute walk. It leads to the cave were the ruins are. You can't miss it!"

"You aren't coming?"

"I can't really be of much help. Just come back here if you need anything!"

Levy nodded and set out. She got the place to herself! Even better! It didn't take her long to get to the cave. She could already see some ruins at the side of cave. Well this must be it. Before she went in, she dug out a flashlight and turned it on. She walked in to the cave marveling at all the ancient language and carvings on the walls. This was paradise! She found the magic ruin towards the back of the cave and set her backpack down grabbing a book out. She went to deciphering, losing track of time. Once she got it half way done, already 4 hours had passed and the sun was starting to set. Well, she probably should pack up before it got too dark. She started to put her books back in her backpack when all of a sudden the earth starting shaking. She covered her head in case of any falling debris and heard a loud roaring crash. Luckily it was only dust that hit her, but when she could finally see through the smoke. She found the entrance blocked. No! She would not be stuck in here! She started grabbing at the rocks trying to dislodge them. She made a small hole luckily, as she tried to widen it to get out, the rocks fell on her hands crushing them. She cried out in pain. "Solid Script: Slice!" She managed to slice the rocks up, but not before her hands was cut up bleeding. She realized then that there was no way she could get out of here. She all of sudden started smelling mustard gas and knew that she couldn't be in the gas for long or she would die. "Solid Script: Air Bubble!" An air bubble appeared around her head.

She sat down, staring at her bleeding hands. "Think Levy, think!"

She remembered something all of a sudden. Cana gave her a card that if anything should happen, emergency wise, to call her using it. She dug in her bag, cringing because of her hurt hands, and called her quickly. She answered swiftly, "What's up doll?"

"Hey Cana! I need some help! I'm stuck in a cave outside of Fiore. I took the mission posted recently on the board asking for a script mage. You should find the location in the saved documents. There is mustard gas in here and I'm using my magic to create an air bubble, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. Please hurry!" she spewed out quickly, trying to reserve all her energy.

"Stay right there doll, we are coming now!"

She hung up before Levy could respond. She kind of laughed slightly. It wasn't like she could go anywhere. All she could do was wait and hope that they got here quickly. She was running out of strength and fast.

* * *

Gajeel was sitting at his usual spot at the bar watching the fairy's banter. Natsu and Gray were at it again like usual. Lucy and Wendy where laughing on about their fighting and Erza was eating her cake ignoring them for the time. A couple of stools away was the card mage drinking a barrel of beer like usual. All of a sudden a weird ringing noise caught his attention coming from the mage's way. It was coming from one of her cards which intrigued Gajeel. She answered it swiftly. He could make out the Shrimp's voice on the other end. It sounded like she needed help and fast, from what his hearing picked up. "Stay right there doll, we are coming now!" He was already behind her by the time she got off the card. She turned around and jumped when she saw him right behind her.

"Where is she?!"

"Gajeel, we need a team and a plan. We are going to do this quickly, but I need you to work with me," she said seriously, all her drunk stupor gone.

He growled in response. "Tell me where she is now!"

She sighed in response. She gave him the address. He knew were that was, it was about a 30 minute run for him. He bolted out of the guild. He heard Lily coming in, but ignored him as he ran. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that it sounded like Shorty was in trouble, and she didn't have time for a 'plan' as the card mage put it.

* * *

It had been 25 minutes since she called Cana, and her strength was going. How much longer will they be? She felt her air bubble start to give out. No, she couldn't stop now! Just a little longer! She put her remaining energy in to trying to keep the air from going, but to no luck. She held her breath then. She would not breathe if that's what it took. She held it for a minute, but couldn't hold it any more. She breathed in the gas, and could feel her head get light headed. A minute later, she was trying to focus her mind on to not blacking out. She all of a sudden heard Gajeel's voice yell Shorty, it sounded close yet far away. She tried to yell back, but not sure if her voice came out. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

Gajeel got to the location and could see what was supposed to be a cave, but was covered in rocks.

"Shorty!" Gajeel yelled loudly through the little hole he found gaping through the rocks. He heard her voice very faintly. "Gajeel?" It sounded like she was having trouble breathing. He needed to get in there and fast. He pinpointed that she was far enough away from the entrance he could break it open without any rocks hitting her.

"Iron Fist!"

The rocks came down around him, and he adjusted his eyes to the dust and dim light. He saw her sprawled against the wall, passed out. He went over to her, and saw her breaths come out raggedly. He smelt the gas, and realized that it was a very harmful gas, especially to normal humans. He needed to get her out of here and quick. He carried her out of the cave into the moonlight. She all of a sudden gave a huge gulp of air before her breathing turned to normal. He peered at her hands then and realized they were bloody, probably because of her trying to get out of there. He grabbed at his coat then, tearing it to make it in to temporary bandages. As he tried to gently wrap it around her hand, she stirred. He didn't want to wake her. She sat upright all of a sudden, a confused look on her face? "Gajeel?!"

"Oy, you had the whole guild worrying, Shorty."

She hissed as he continued putting the bandage around her hand, trying to pull it away.

"Dammit, I didn't mean to hurt you. You need to bandage them though. At least until the Shortcake gets here."

She nodded in response and kept her hands out. As he wrapped them, she couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes from the pain.

"Levy!"

She recognized Lucy's voice pretty easily! "Luce!" She could see her coming up the trail along with half of Fairy Tail. She smiled, she knew she could count on them!

Her smile faltered though when the ground started shaking again. She all of a sudden felt the ground go out from underneath her. She was falling! She tried to grab for something anything! She felt a warm muscular arm grab her then. Gajeel was falling too! He had grabbed her and had her head against his chest, one arm around her waist and the other around her head. She noticed he turned himself so that he would take the brunt of the fall. He had used his magic then making him as hard as metal. She didn't know how long they fell but it felt like forever until they hit the bottom. And the bottom they hit.

"Levy!"

She could hear Lucy's voice, but it sounded like it was miles away. She opened her eyes and trying to adjust her eyes to the little light.

"Dammit, that was one hell of a fall," Gajeel said rubbing his head.

She realized she was still lying on top of Gajeel and blushed scrambling hurriedly off of him.

He shook his head from the dirt, and glanced at her then. "You alright?"

She nodded, still blushing because of the previous close proximity. "Are you okay? You took most of the fall!"

"Gihihihi, that was nothing!" he smirked.

"LEVY, Gajeel, are ya'll okay?!" she realized then that she never responded to Lucy.

"Oy, we're fine!" Gajeel yelled back before Levy could respond.

They all of a sudden heard Lily's voice from above. "I'm flying down to help ya'll!"

All of a sudden they heard a barrier like sound as Lily tried to come down. "What the hell?!" Lily tried to cut it with his sword in big size with no luck. "I'm sorry guys, but there seems to be some sort of barrier, do you think you can climb up?" he yelled down.

Gajeel got up and pulled at a vine hanging down. It would work. "Yeah, I can do that!" He yelled back up!

"We'll be up here for you if you need anything," Lucy yelled back.

Gajeel went back to where Levy was sitting and squatted down, his back to her. She blushed. "It's fine! I can climb up myself!"

He glared at her, "Like hell you can with those hands." That's right, Levy completely forgot about her hands. She really didn't have much of a choice did she? She put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist. She tried not to think of the close proximity. She could feel her face already heating up.

He started to climb up the vine pretty swiftly, but as Levy looked up, she knew they had a long way to go. "I'm sorry, Gajeel.." she whispered. She hated that he had to do all this extra work for her. If she didn't hurt hands, she could climb up herself.

"Oy, Shrimp, this is nothing. Your tiny ass self weighs nothing. So I don't need a wimpy sorry from you," he answered gruffly as he continued climbing.

Levy smiled against him.

It took them about a minute to near the top. Levy looked up and could make Lucy's, Natsu's, Lily's, and pretty much half of Fairy Tail's excited happy faces to see them. She smiled back. "Almost there!" she yelled out. They were so close!

That's when the Earthland started to shake again. No! Not again! All of a sudden she heard a snap and the vine broke on them. She could feel herself falling and latched on to Gajeel tighter. She heard Gajeel yell out as he made his arm in to a steel sword and punched it in to the side of the wall to stop the fall. They were okay for now. At least that's what she thought.

"What the fuck?!" she heard Gajeel yell out and all of sudden the wall became soft dirt and would not hold them. They started to fall again. Gajeel kept trying to punch the wall, with the same effect happening. Levy knew that they were going back down and latched on to him for dear life and closed her eyes, waiting for the fall. When she felt herself not falling anymore, she opened them. She didn't feel an impact, was she dead? She looked and realized she was still on Gajeel's back, and Gajeel had fully turned into steel to take the brunt of the fall, landing on his feet, causing a huge indignation on the dirt floor. She scrambled off him then, "Gajeel? Are you okay?"

He turned himself back in to normal form and was breathing heavily. He smirked, "I think this place wants to give me a challenge, then so be it. I'll take it on!"

She attempted a smile, but it was more of a forced one. Just like Gajeel. Although for her, she was done with being stuck in small spaces. She imagined for Gajeel, he'd probably be used to it, living in a dragon cave when he was younger.

"Oy, Metalhead, Lev! You guys alive down there!?" she heard Natsu yell down.

"Yeah, we're alive, not thanks to you Fire Mouth!" Gajeel yelled back.

She could hear the smile in Salamander's voice. "Well, I would knock your head in to the wall if I could!" he yelled back.

"Gihihi, I'd like to see you try!" Gajeel yelled back.

Of course it would be Natsu and Gajeel to make light of a situation like this. She shook her head and smiled.

"Alright, you two!" Erza responded. "Gajeel, we know that it is no use climbing up. Is there a path that leads further underground? You might be able to find an exit that way."

Gajeel and Levy looked around, and saw an opening wide enough for both of them. "Yeah, there's a path," Gajeel yelled back.

"Take that. Levy, you still have the card Cana gave you?"

Levy dug around her pocket. She lucked out by putting it in her pocked before she passed out. "I do!" she yelled up happily.

"Good! You can call us if you need anything! We are going to try all our resources on trying to break this barrier. Gajeel! Keep her safe!"

"Oy, you don't have to tell me twice!" he yelled up.

"Come back safe Lev, Gajeel!" she heard Lucy as they started to head to the entrance to the underground cave.

"I will Luce!" she yelled back.

She cringed as they entered the darknes..


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelis, why haven't you brought her yet?" a man in a red cloak shrouding his face asked sitting at a chair made of stone in an enclosed chamber inside the cave.

"I am sorry master Jerald," the lady responded, also in a red cloak, kneeling in front of him. "I almost had her at the entrance, but a man got in the way. He keeps unfoiling my plans. I will get rid of him and will have her shortly." She smirked, looking at her crystal ball.

"Good. You are taking too long, don't dawdle or you will bear the consequences," he said coldly.

"Yes, master," she responded frowning. She turned away then, watching as the man and the script mage walked deeper in to her trap. Perfect.

* * *

It was dark. The further they went from the entrance, the darker it got. It got to the point where Levy couldn't see even her hands or her feet or Gajeel's broad back in front of her.

"Gajeel?" she squeaked out.

She put her hands in front of her, trying to feel for something. She was terrified of not being able to know where she was going. "Gajeel, where are you?" she said loader this time. She was met with dark quiet.

She felt the walls closing in her then. She didn't know where she was and she was alone. She started to hyperventilate, her legs shaking, her whole body shaking. I can't have a panic attack, I can't! She squeezed her eyes shut.

All of sudden a big warm hand grabbed her wrist. She yelped loudly in response.

"Oy, Shrimp! It's just me!"

She recognized his voice, and managed to calm her breathing to a normal tone. "Where were you and why didn't you answer me!" she yelled out sharply.

"Well, I went on ahead to see how far the tunnel goes and didn't hear you. I remembered then that human's don't have the sight that dragon slayers do in the dark. I forget sometimes," he started chuckling then.

"You.. you..!"

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I'm not afraid!"

"Oh?" He let her arm go then, and went dead quiet again.

"Gajeel! Don't you dare! You know I can't see in this!"

Silence.

"Gajeel?"

Silence again.

She felt her anxiety rise. She started running, not sure where she was going. He probably left her to tease her. She was going to find him and she was going to beat his ass for leaving her there.

She felt a tug at her dress, lifting her off the ground before she could go much further.

"If you go any further that way, you will bash your head in to the wall."

"Dammit, Gajeel! Put me down!" she yelled kicking.

"Alright, alright, Shorty! Don't get your panties in a wad."

He set her down then.

She turned around then to face him, or at least she thought she did. Not being able to see in the dark made things harder. She could vaguely make out his presence in front of her.

"Gajeel, when we get out of here, I am going to beat-" before she could respond, she felt Gajeel's warm, callused hand on her mouth.

* * *

Gajeel was determined to get out of this maze. As they went in further, his eyes were able to adjust to darkness because of his time living with his father. The smell of the cave reminded him so much of his father. He would never admit it, but he missed his sorry ass. He stopped then, listening for the Shrimp. She wasn't behind him. Dammit! He forgot. He had the ability to see in the dark, but normal humans wouldn't have that ability. He ran back and saw her shaking like a leaf, looking like the world was closing in on her. He grabbed her wrist then, not wanting to see her so scared. She yelled out in fright and he let her know it was him. He didn't do the comfort thing, so he tried to make light of her fear, to keep her mind off of it. That didn't work to well with her almost bashing her face against the wall. Once he set her down, he smirked, her face was so adorable when it was angry. As he was listening to her yell at him, he heard something in the distance. He couldn't make out what it was, so he clamped his hand on her mouth, listening. She tried mumbling against his hand.

"Quiet," he bite back sharply. She went quiet then, her eyes wide in confusion. As he kept listening, it sounded like the cave was closing in from the way they came and was getting louder and fast.

He grabbed her wrist then, "We're going to have to run, Shorty!" He took off running the opposite direction of the noise, dragging her behind him.

"Gajeel, what's going on?!" she yelled behind him. Damn, he forgot that she didn't have the hearing ability dragon slayers had either.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

It didn't take very long for her to hear it because when she did it was right on them. Now he knew the cave was really trying to kill them.

"Ahh!"

He heard her voice and then he lost her wrist. He stopped, and turned around. She had fallen. He kept forgetting that she was not as fast and had shorter legs so of course she wouldn't be able to keep up. Not only that, she was probably still weak from losing a lot of magic from earlier. As she scrambled to get back up, he went back and grabbed her waist with one arm. He heard a faint squeak from her when he grabbed her, but he was so intent on running from the sound of the tunnel crushing together. There was no way in hell he was going to let a cave kill him, and he had a responsibility to keep her safe, so that's what kept him running.

He started to see a light up ahead and thought they finally made it to the exit! Finally! But he could hear the roar right behind him now, it was deafening. He had been running through the maze of tunnels for a quite a while, and he could feel his legs getting tired and his muscles tense, so he was more than happy to see the exit.

Or at least that's what he thought. Once he came out in to the light, it wasn't an exit at all, but a bigger cavern with crystals that lit up the place. The previous tunnel he was running in clamped shut leaving it eerily quiet. Dammit.. he thought he was out of this death trap.

"Gajeel, you can set me down now.." he heard her say quietly.

He looked down and realized then that he still had his arm firmly around her tiny waist. She weighed nothing to him. He felt his face heat up and set her down quickly and looked the other way. He still couldn't understand why her closeness of her body made his mind fuzzy and his face heat up. It was probably from running. That had to be it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" she said loudly. Once he actually looked around then, he would agree with her. It had a charm about it that Gajeel had never seen before.

"Oy, Shrimp. That cave writing you were studying earlier, did it say anything about this cave not wanting visitors? Like did it something like you will die if you enter?" he asked glancing at her.

Her brows furrowed in thought. "I wasn't able to decipher very much of it, but what I did decipher, it didn't mention anything like that. Do you think the cave is trying to kill us?"

"Well, I don't think that everything that happened until now is just coincidence," he responded. He noticed she had gotten closer to him at his response which made his mouth twitch upwards slightly.

* * *

She moved closer to him instinctively. She never even considered this place might be trying to kill them. She looked around the huge cavern and realized that the there was a huge ravine that dropped to a deep dark pit and there was a five foot wide rock bridge about half a mile long that lead to the other side. She cringed looking at it. Gajeel started walking towards it.

"Come on, Shorty. The faster we walk over this bridge the faster we can get out of this death cave."

She nodded and followed close behind. She tried to think happy thoughts that nothing was going to happen.

She heard him speak as she followed close behind making her jump.

"You okay back there Shrimp?" he asked glancing behind.

"I- I'm fine!" trying to put on a brave face.

He nodded as he faced forward again continuing their walk. They walked in silence, Levy intent on watching his back rather than looking down. They were halfway there without any hitches. Maybe the cave was being generous for once. Or at least she that's what she thought.

A gust of wind out of nowhere picked up from her left side. She held her arms up to push herself against the wind but it was too strong. She noticed Gajeel was having a hard time against the wind too. She then felt a stronger gust pick up and she felt her body being picked up off the ground.

"Gajeel!" she yelled out closing her eyes panicking reaching her arms out towards him. She felt his hand close around her arm pulling her towards him. She opened her eyes and could see the panic look in his eyes.

* * *

He knew she was scared as they walked over the bridge. He could hear her heartbeat going very fast. He himself wasn't fond of the concept of going over the bridge, but it was the only option. They were about halfway towards the end with no hiccups, but he kept on guard for anything. When he felt the gust of wind from nowhere pick up from one side, he was not surprised. He shielded his face and stood his ground trying to keep his stability. The wind picked up even stronger than before and he heard her shout his name sounding panicked. He looked behind him and saw the shrimp floating towards the edge. His heart stopped. He was terrified. He had never felt this frightened before. He grabbed her wrist then before she could go over the edge and pulled her towards him, holding her back with one arm and her head with the other against his chest. Like hell he would let the cave have her. He faced the opposite way of the wind, letting his back take the brunt of the wind. He stood his ground, but the wind got even stronger, pushing him towards the edge. He bent down on one knee, making his body into metal for the extra weight and put his hand into a sword into the ground for the extra stability. He could feel her shaking against him, and hated that she was scared.

As soon as it started, it ended, leaving it eerily quiet. He turned himself back into regular form and let go of the Shrimp sitting down next to her. He was tired.. he wasn't used to using so much magic in one night. He looked at the Shrimp and could see her eyes had a glazed look, like she was far away.

He put her hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "Hey, we'll get out of this; we aren't Fairy Tail for nothing."

She looked at him then, and he could see her slowly smile and nod in response. "You're right, Fairy Tail doesn't give up!" she responded, a determined look now in her eyes.

He smirked, that was the Shrimp he knew. He realized his hand was still on her head and drew it back sharply, looking the other way. He could feel his heart speed up, but couldn't understand why. He heard her get up then. As he looked over, he could see her reaching her hand towards him.

"Thanks for being here, Gajeel. I couldn't have done this without you."

He grabbed her hand then as she helped him up.

"Heh, this is nothing!" he said smirking down at her. She smiled a huge smile in response, which made him grin even more.

"Alright, onward!" she raised her hand up and walked ahead of him with a determination in her step. He followed close behind, his arms crossed, smirking at her antics.

Just as they started once again, they felt the earth shake and stopped. They heard a crash behind them and saw the large sharp stalactites come crashing down on the side of the bridge where they started causing the bridge to break and they kept coming down right towards them.

"Fuck!" Gajeel yelled out as he followed after the Shorty, she was already ahead of him, but he easily caught up to her. It was a couple of feet behind him now, and he knew that he had to grab her now if they had any chance of escaping. He ran and scooped her legs in one arm and her back in the other and continued running. She grabbed on to the front of his shirt, her fists turning white as she put her face in to his shirt, squeezing her eyes shut. He felt the ground start to break up as he continued running and jumped from falling piece of rock to another falling piece. He could see the end now. He was so close! He knew he wouldn't be able to jump it though, so he lifted her above him.

"Gajeel?!" she yelled out in fright.

He threw her as gently as he could but hard enough he knew she would be able to make it. He saw her land and he jumped.

* * *

There was no way in hell she was not going to say she wasn't terrified. She thought for sure they were going to die this time. There was no mistaking it. She just hated that she didn't get a chance to tell him her feelings. All this was going through her mind when she felt him wrap his hands against her waist facing him and put her above his head. She yelled out his name. What was he doing? She wasn't able to process it until she was traveling through the air. She closed her eyes and felt herself hit the ground. She put her arms up to support her and looked and saw him jump, but didn't see him make it.

"GAJEEL!"

She heard the last of the rocks hit the bottom as she scrambled to get up towards the edge. Once she was at the edge, she tried to peer down towards the ravine without getting to close.

"Gajeel! Please respond!"

She was met with complete silence. Oh, mother of Mavis, no.. she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She heard a metal clanking against rock. She stopped crying and listened, there it was again. It was close. She peered over the edge further and looked down, and she saw the familiar mane of black hair about ten feet down. "Gajeel!"

"Oy, oy, I hear you, Shorty. Trying to concentrate here."

She could see he was intently trying to maneuver his blade into the rocks so he could get a firm grip as he worked his way up. As she watched him, she saw him having a hard time maneuvering his blades and keeping his magic up in general. "Dammit!" she heard him roar as he was having trouble keeping his blades up. She bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to help him. She got up and started to pace along the edge. There has to be something she could do.. That's when an idea came up.

She went to the edge again and yelled to him. "Gajeel, I have a spell that will help you, but I don't have much magic right now, so it can only help you for a short time."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked glancing up at her.

"Just hold on! Solid Script: Energy!" she said as she wrote in the air forcing the magic energy towards Gajeel.

It entered him, rejuvenating his magic energy. "Gihihi! Thanks Shorty!" he said as he sharpened his blades once again and worked his way up quickly.

She just smiled down in response and just hoped her magic energy held out until he got to the top. He was really close, only two feet away from what Levy could tell, when his swords wouldn't pierce the side of the cave wall.

"What the hell!? Not this again!" He punched hit after hit, when she can see what little energy she gave him was starting to give out. She could see there were no hanging spots he could use to just climb his way out. "Gajeel stop! You're magic energy is depleting!"

"You don't think I know that!" he yelled up at her. She cringed, she needed to help him and fast, or he might fall and die and she wouldn't allow that. She laid the front of her body on the ground and went over the edge as far as she dared. She could grab him if he reached his hands out.

"Gajeel!" He continued ignoring her, still trying to slice the wall.

"GAJEEL!" she yelled louder.

He heard her then and looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Dammit Shorty! Get back! You could fall!"

She ignored him, reaching out her hands to him.

"Grab my hand!"

"Like hell I would, if I die, I am no way in hell taking you with me."

"Gajeel, please!"

"I said no! Now get back away from the ledge!" he said as he looked forward trying to make a dent in the wall.

That's when he felt something wet roll down his cheek. It was coming from above him. When he looked up, he saw her reaching down crying. It made his heart clench.

"Gajeel.. please," she sniffled.

"But your hands are hurt, Shrimp."

"I don't care about my hands, Gajeel! I need to see you alive! My hands can heal, you can't!" she yelled out between her tears.

She was right, but he was so frustrated that he was the one putting her danger.

"Alright, alright."

He reached out his hand and wrapped around her wrist. He didn't want to put so much weight on her hurt hands. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his wrist and pulled up as heard as she could. He tried his best to scale the wall, to reduce the weight for her. Once he was up far enough, he grabbed the edge with his free hand and climbed up with his own strength. He crawled over the edge and collapsed face down on the ground breathing heavily. He looked over and could see her back against the ground, sprawled out, breathing heavily too. She did it. He couldn't believe it, but she did it.

He heard her move, and opened one eye to see her stand up, and closed it again. He never thought ground could feel this good. All of sudden he felt a small foot jab him in the arm sharply.

He opened his eyes and leaned up, using his hands support; glaring up at her, "What the hell was that for?!"

She had her hands on her hips, glaring right back at him. "For worrying me, you dolt!"

Before he could respond, she went on her knees to hug him, her arms crawling around his back and her head on his shoulder. "And this is for saving me," she whispered in to this his ear. "Thank you Gajeel."

His body went tense to her close proximity. He could feel her body pressed against his and he knew know more than ever how much of a woman she was and what that made him feel. He could feel himself losing control, her smell wafting his nose, teasing him. She pulled away, standing up, fidgeting with her skirt. He was glad she did, because he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He noticed the pink touching her lips, and forced his eyes to look elsewhere. This wasn't the time or place, he told himself. He never realized this feeling, but as time went on, he became fully aware of what she was doing to him. His old man would say that he had chosen a mate, but he quarreled with himself over this logic. He didn't have the right to love her, especially after what he did to her when they first met.

* * *

She still couldn't believe she hugged him. Her cheeks were flushed from what she did as she bunched her up her skirt with her hands in embarrassment. She avoided looking at him, and that's when she saw what looked to be a huge door that had an ancient language all over it.

"Oh mother of Mavis!" she screamed as her eyes lit up running to it!

"What the hell?!" he said glancing at her.

"Gajeel! Look! I think this might be the way out!" she said as she continued examining the ancient language on the door.

"I sure hope so. I'm more than ready to get out of this damn hell hole," he grumbled as he lay on the ground. He opened one eye watching her as she worked to transcribe the weird language on the door. She stood on her tiptoes to examine something towards the top, her dress coming up slightly, and he didn't miss seeing a hint of silver.. Fuck. He put his hand over his eyes, cringing. He could feel the heat tinging his face that also coursed through his body.

"Gajeel? You okay?!" he heard her ask.

"I'm fine!" he yelled out sharply.

"Okay, if you say so." He could hear her continuing to work, mumbling a different language. He let his hand drop to his side closing his eyes concentrating on her voice and her heartbeats, letting his energy gather back. They stayed like that for what felt like five minutes.

"I've got it!" she yelled out excitedly.

He rolled on his side, laying his head on his hand, his arm supporting him, watching her; her excited energy making him smirk. She spoke in the weird language again, her pen writing as she spoke when all of sudden a bright light appeared. He shielded his eyes, and could see from the shadow of his hands she was doing the same.

* * *

This was not what she expected to happen. A bright light burst from the door causing her to shield her eyes from the blindness. She felt a cold hand wrap around her arm and start to pull her towards the light. There was no way she was going to be pulled in there. She tried to wrangle out of the unknown person's grasp, but whoever had her arm had a death hold on her arm.

"Gajeel!" she yelled turning back towards him. She could see his eyes were wide with surprise and what she thought looked like fear and that he was already trying to run towards her. She reached out her bandaged him, but when she looked at it, she saw it disappearing. She looked back up, and could see Gajeel so close but then it all went black. She still felt the unknown person's hand on her arm and turned around. That's when she felt something hard hit her head and a shooting pain from that spot, then darkness.

* * *

A.N.: I'm soo sorry this took forever to update.. I'm going to hopefully not take as long on the next chapter because I left this on a cliffhanger. You can hate me know for leaving this on a cliffhanger for you! :P


End file.
